short shots
by extremist
Summary: These are collection of one shot, which would be of humor and fun. (At least that's what I say) Enjoy and I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Frank is in his cabin with a stuff toy dog in his hand.***

**Frank : Do tell mr poodle. You know all the people expect me to do best in the whole camp Jupiter. But you know I am scared. Even Hazel expects best from me.**

**Dakota: Um...**

**Frank: WHAT? You were standing here the whole time? Oh did you here anything?**

**Dakota : Oh no I didn't. You weren't talking with your poodle I never saw anything.**

**Frank : *face palm* Please don't tell anyone it will ruin my reputation.**

**Dakota : Why would I? It wasn't funny you talk with poodle... Actually it's really funny *giggle* Our preator talks with fluffy animals HILARIOUS!**

**Frank : Don't you dare. It's an um... Order that you will tell nothing.**

**Dakota : *salutes* Yes sir. **

***Dakota wents out, frank sighs with relief***

**Dakota : *outside the cabin* EVERYBODY I HAVE GOT WONDERFUL NEWS, OUR PREATOR TALKS WITH FLUFFY ANIMALS Hahaha...**

**Gosh, I just made roman camp preator look like a fool. Soon they will come after me with large swords to kick my sorry butt :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Jason : Percy I have the best news ever!

Percy : What? Please tell me we are having a party.

Jason : um... No.

Percy: Then we are all going for some fun?

Jason : No.

Percy: then what is this good news?

Jason : Nico is in love.

Percy: ...

Jason : What? Aren't you happy?

Percy : Nico is in love...yeah and I am having a slumber party with Kronos.

Jason : Shut up Percy! It's real he is in love.

Percy : with whom?

Jason : Will!

Percy : That son of Apollo who helped save Anabeth?

Jason : Yes!

Percy : But that's... Impossible.

Jason : every thing is possible in love and war.

Percy : What?

Jason : Nothing but aren't you happy?

Percy : The fact is I am more surprised than happy. Is it really true?

Jason : You think I was joking.

Percy: *nods* Yeah I was kind of hopping.

Jason : Percy don't be dramatic.

Percy : So what should we do?

Jason : We try to get them closer.

Percy : Have you ever met Hades?

Jason : Um... No.

Percy: Well I did and trust me it was not a happy meeting if Hades found out that we are plotting to get Nico set up with a boy then I won't be surprised if he comes with a dead army after us.

Jason : You make it sound soo disturbing.

Percy : Because it is. I have seen and fought with his army plus uncle.

Jason : What?

Percy : I say lets leave Nico love life to itself.

Jason : Come on!

Percy : Jason try to understand I am trying not to die before I get my life settled with Anabeth.

Jason : Fine, but...

Percy: Know what Jason this conservation is stupid.

Jason : Yeah I have to admit it seriously is gonna make our fans go crazy on extremists.

Percy : You think!

Me : Hey! Shut up don't include me in your chat.

**Sorry guys! Trust me I have not a single clue what I wrote I was in a seriously bad mood and this is what we get when I am in a mad mood. **

**Sorry! I know right now you all would love to kick my ass... Me too. **


	3. Chapter 3

Pipper :This is it guys!

Percy :What?

Leo :What are you ladies talking about?

Percy :What?

Hazel : I can't wait.

Jason :For what?

Frank :I think our girlfriends have lost it.

Percy :Will somebody say something?

Anabeth :Percy, keep quite. We will tell you.

Hazel :You are all gonna love this.

Frank :Something bad is going to happen.

Calypso :Why would you say that?

Percy :Now I am also getting danger vibes.

Hazel :Lets just tell them.

Calypso :Yeah so we have been seeing how much you know about your history.

Pipper :So we have decided to open a reading club.

Anabeth :In which you will know about all the myths.

Leo : ...

Percy : Anabeth, how could you? I thought you loved me.

Anabeth :Don't be dramatic Percy.

Jason :You do know these ADHD would not be able to read.

Anabeth :You think we didn't thought about that. It's actually audio player.

Hazel :Yup, you can hear all the books and I have got to admit its a cool idea.

Calypso :Especially for Leo and Percy.

Percy :I still can't believe it.

Jason :We know every thing about Greek and roman.

Anabeth :Tell me who Charon is?

Percy :I know.

Anabeth :Not you percy.

Jason :you are kidding me, Chiron is the camp director.

Percy :Not that Chiron, say with me CARE-ON.

Jason : Careon

Percy :Good, now say Charon.

Jason :Charon.

Percy :Excellent!

Anabeth :Wow, you remember the whole thing.

Percy :*proudly* I know.

Jason :Yeah wow Percy now should I give you a lollipop. who this Charon guy is?

Pipper :*shooks her head* The guy who takes spirit to across the river Styx.

Jason :Oh , that guy.

Hazel :Yes, that guy.

Anabeth :And Percy as much as I know you...

Calypso :Which is a lot.

Anabeth :Yes, you don't know much about Greek mythology.

Leo :Come on guys, who needs this sort of lesson lets just go and chill some where.

Percy :You are fire, you don't chill.

Leo :You get my point.

Jason : Pipper please don't so this.

Frank : I have duties to perform.

Hazel :Sorry Frank but its a really nice idea.

Leo :But...

Calypso :No buts, pets go boys it's time for you to study.

All girls : Muahahaha...

Boys :NOOOO...


End file.
